


Baby, your adolable

by Cat_is_Fluffy



Series: Billdip fics i thought of on the spot [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, De-aged/ young will and paz, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_is_Fluffy/pseuds/Cat_is_Fluffy
Summary: A small magical mishap with Gideon turns out to have a nice effect for dipper.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing here on ao3 but I have a wattpad

Dipper and Mabel were sitting in the large living room of there mansion with two little kids, one in a light blue sweater that mached his baby blue hair who was sitting in the male brunette's lap teary eyed and the second a young blonde girl in a frilly purple dress and pig tails sitting in front of the female brunette whom was doing her hair,

"sister,explain to me why they are like this,again."

"because Brother dear, paz and will were at that shack and Gideon, was playing around with magic. so now we have to watch them until he can fix it or it wheres off. I'm not sure on the hole thing really."

"*sigh* why? Just why?" He turns to the teary eyed toddler,

"Mastwr? Are you mawd?"  
"Aww my little blueberry! Maybe this isn't so bad you really cute." And dipper pulls will closer to him to nuzzle him.

"If your gonna smother him. Do it elsewhere. I'm about to have a tea party that I will not have ruined." Mabel said glaring at her brother while holding a fancily dressed Pacifica in one arm and a tea set withe her magic with the other.

"Ya ya ya. You just excited to be girly with your girlfriend." With that said dipper gets up and starts out the door. "Call for me when Pines gets here, I'll be up stairs."

Walking up the stairs carrying the little crying demon in silence for a bit dipper wonder how and when his day turned out so weird, well weird as your life could be for having a demon boyfriend who's brother was the demon king and his half demon nieces coming to visit or his "daughters" staying with there other "father" or his other brother all the time and then the fact that levity heights isn't so normal either. With the strange creatures living out in the forest and being a magic user himself, now that he thought it through this was now where the weirdest day he's had. Nowhere close. Dipper was lost in his thoughts when a smol "Tywone?" Broke his through his train of thought.

"Oh! Yes William?" Bringing his full attention to the child in his arms, "what is it?"

"Umm.... Youw gwate unklw Fowd is wight about to come out of his study to find you."

"What?! I wonder what for?" He mused "well any ways, tank you my wittle bluebewwy." He said nuzzling the young demon who was giggling from his masters baby tone.

"Dipper!" Ford called not a moment later walking out of his study his hair a deshevled mess and cape absent from around him.  
"Yes Sir?"

"Would you come...... Why do you have a child with you?"

"Oh! This is William. Him and the Southeast Girl Mabel has a fancy for got into a bad magical mishap, Sir."

"Well... Anyways would you come into my study? I was going to give you a book for you to study."

"Yes of course, Sir. Am I allowed to bring William inside?" Dipper dared to ask standing near the door the study. Ford looked at his grate nephew then to the little teary eyed kid demon in his arms for a few moments, then sighed stepping inside saying over his shoulder

"just this once I'll allow it." Then preceded to fetch a large dark blue letter covered book. Dipper on the other hand smiled happily then covered it up quickly with a straight face and walked in shuffling will to sit on his shoulders so he could take whatever it was that his Grunkle Ford wanted to give him. The long sleeves of the pale blue sweater messing up dippers slightly messy casual hair style, as will clung to his master tightly.

"Now dipper," Grunkle Ford said looking at his nephew a weird look passing his features for a moment before continuing " I would like for you read this and practice. I also expect you to show me some progress, I'll be compliant for today, understood?"

"Yes,Sir.understood" with that dipper took the book and walked out with his demon. Once out of ear shot of the study and sure the heavy doors were closed dipper sighed and slouched slightly.

"Tywone is okay Mastwr Fowd is weally a nice pewson esspesily to you." At that dipper chuckled and continued to his room.  
"Yes, I suppose your right William. You know I can't decide if your cuter like this or not."at that statement will started to blush, hard and hid his face and dippers hair. Witch made the brunette chuckle walking into his room and set the book on his desk and taking will off of his shoulders. Dipper places will on the bed laying down bringing the toddler to his chest gently, said bluenette's bright blue eyes fluttering closed with a large yet quite yawn, cuddling close in dippers hold.

"Getting some rest my sweet little blueberry." He said before slowly sipping into a comfortable sleep aswell.


End file.
